The present invention generally relates to a connection module and to a connection module system. Connection modules that connect a supply module or, respectively, an adjacent further connection module to a corresponding drive module at which the connection module is arranged are well-known in the art, e.g. Schneider Electric GmbH's servo amplifier system Lexium LXM 62. Therein, the connection between the connection module and the adjacent module or, respectively, the supply module is implemented by means of busbars or by means of cable connections. Both in the case of busbar connectors and cable connections, screw connections are applied in order to fix the cable connections or, respectively, the busbars. The screw connections may loosen due to vibrations or are during assembly many a time tightened using a not-adapted torque. This can lead to overwinding the screw connection and thus to damaging or self-loosening of the screw connection due to vibrations.